


A Comforting Embrace

by flickawhip



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from "Girls Gone Wild"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Comforting Embrace

Sara had woken to a muffled scream. She knew instantly who it was, she knew why and she knew how to deal with it. She had risen, ignoring the mew from beside her. Finn's cat had taken to sleeping in her room and yet... she wanted to help Finn. She had moved to settle beside Finn, silently supportive, moving to pull Finn closer. Finn had sighed, curled into her, burying her face into Sara's neck, needing all the comfort she could get. Sara had already known that Finn would calm when she got to her. Finn's nightmares had been regular since Darryl and, much as Sara hated what had happened, she couldn't help but be glad that he had nudged them together. 

Sara had smiled, moving to pull Finn closer. They had not talked much since Sara took Finn in, but then, they had never really needed to talk, they understood each other. Sara would always care for Finn, she couldn't help herself.


End file.
